wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Animus the Rainwing
Information Physical Description A heavily scarred Rainwing who is normally a grey-green with purple markings and black highlights. Her most noticeable scars include, - A missing left horn -A large slashmark across her snout, -Her left frill is torn -A single, long slash across her underbelly Animus has large fangs and sharp, curved horns. She wears a chain necklace with a crystal charm that is in the shape of a snake. In battle her most notorious weapon was an enchanted blade on her tail, it was enchanted to be super heated. Personality Animus is a hardworking RainWing who enjoys a good fight. She is a skilled spy and very quiet. (Par for the course as she says) Animus is honest (painfully at times) and likes to plan things through, but she tends to make poor decisions and panic when the plan goes south. She has trust issues due to an isolated life but when she does make friends, she is willing to die for them. Early Backstory (SPOILERS FOR BOOKS) She has no parents, and that’s not because they are dead or left her. They never existed. Animus was created artificially by an Icewing Animus named Kairuku. Kairuku carved a large hunk of jade into the shape of an egg and laid the following enchantment on it, “I enchant this stone to, when touched by a dragon not related to an IceWing to become an egg of the respective tribe. The dragon that hatches from the egg will be an animus.” With that he hid the stone. It was found by a RainWing, who, when she touched the stone, it transformed into a RainWing egg. Sometime later, the mysterious egg hatched. The dragon was named Kumquat, and unbeknownst to the other RainWings, she was an Animus. Soon, the RainWings started to notice something was… off about that hatchling. They discovered her powers, but they had never seen an Animus before. They banished the hatchling in fear of what she could do to the outskirts of the rainforest. She was found by Blister. At first, Animus was terrified of the massive SandWing. She enchanted something to defend herself, revealing her powers to the SandWing Princess. Blister adopted the young RainWing, seeing how useful her powers could be. Blister soon found that the little dragon’s power was limited, she was unable to pull off large enchantments. So Blister used, little Kumquat for little spells, and trained her to be a spy after learning of her camouflaging skills. Blister referred to the barley 1 year old dragon as “My little Animus” so often that Kumquat forgot her own name. She began to refer to herself as “Animus” and has taken up that name ever since. Blister trained her to be a spy, and that's what she became. Because of this, not many dragons during the war were even aware of Animus's presence. She engaged in many fights, Blister most commonly stationed her at the SeaWing Palace. She obtained most of her scars by fighting Skywings while battling alongside the Seawings. During this period, she made a close friend named Darkstar. Before the Dragonets of Destiny brought the tribes together Animus helped Blister catch the two dragonbite vipers via an enchantment. Some time later she stood perched on the top of one of the towers at Burn's courtyard and watched the events unfold. She watched Burn die, Clay get bitten and Peril going to save him, she watch with misery as Blister died from the Eye of Onyx, she watched as Thorn became queen. It was a lot of things at once for the RainWing to take in. While she is glad for peace, she still mourns the loss of her foster mother who had taken care of her for as long as she remembered. Life After the War (I'm working this.) Trivia -Animus was my first OC I ever created -Originally, Animus was just fine as a... well, animus. To make sure she wasn't overpowered, I decided to make her a defective animus. It makes sense since she was created artifally. -Animus is unaware (For now) that she doesn't have biological parents, she is unaware that she was created and who she was created by. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress